


Moonlight’s Caress

by bynightafangirl



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: Haylijah Shippers Club request for Season 4 reunion and Elijah says I Love You.





	

For many a new moon represented a time of new blood. _Birth. Beginnings.Resurrections. **Awakenings.**_

For Hayley, the crescent moon had come to mean one thing: Family.

And under a Louisiana crescent moon in an abandoned French Quarter house, haunted with the ghost of hundreds of their victims, lovers, and enemies, The Mikaelsons returned…

* * *

Hayley stood in the middle of a casting circle surrounded by four caskets, nude, trembling with a chaos of fear, exhilaration, anxiety, and anticipation. She felt the magic travel through her body, lacing her blood like a narcotic and the euphoria of it almost brought her low, but she channeled it all inside of her….centering the magic, she cast it out of her….out to the limits of the circle and a mere second passed before Rebekah’s gasp let her know that it worked. The world went black.

* * *

 

They rose under the faint light of a crescent moon; beams of light seeping through ivy-choked wrought-iron and sooted panels of glass to drape everything in touched in a serene caress of intrigue. It was as if the Gods themselves wouldn’t permit this family to return without a bit of drama.  

The Originals had returned to New Orleans.

_New blood. Birth. Beginnings.Resurrections. Awakenings._

* * *

The sensation of being held is what brought her to. Her body felt weightless, her skin over-sensitive as if a fingertip would be a touch too much. She registered the soft cotton on her skin, but could not recall feeling something so….lush against her skin in years. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest but she wasn’t afraid.

She would never be afraid of Elijah.

“What happened?”

“Well, after performing an act of incredible power that would have killed anyone else, you decided to take a...small nap. Which, now that you are in my arms, I think you were about 5 years overdue.”

“How….how long?” Hayley’s brain clicked on and only one thought came crashing through, “Hope? Where’s Hope?”

Elijah’s arms tightened slightly, more of a reminder than a restraint.

“She is well. She has spent hours learning everything she can about us...about this family she doesn’t remember but she knows so much about. Hayley…” Elijah’s hand slips into her hair, cradling the back of her head, so tenderly, and her soul….her soul trembles.

She closes her eyes at the sheer pleasure of feeling him touch her again like this. Every sleepless night.  Every lie she has spoken. Every life she has taken. It was worth it. Because of this.

“Hayley….look at me. You are...the most remarkable woman I have ever met. What you have done for our family...No one else.” Elijah’s voice breaks. Tears rush to her eyes, but she won’t let them fall. “No one else could have accomplished this. You have saved us all. You have saved me.”

Elijah lowers his forehead to hers. Their lips open slightly, just a moment of separation. They breathe together. Once. Twice. Life giving. Life sharing. A tear falls from his eye and Hayley’s heart shatters into a million pieces of moonlight.

“If I lived another millennium, I could never love another the way that I love you.”

_ Birth. Beginnings.Resurrections.  _ **_Awakenings._ **

 


End file.
